Pétalos de Agua
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: El agua, esa sustancia pura que fluye sin nada que la detenga, y que sin embargo, es corrompida. Aún así, sería mejor ser agua, que no siente, no ve y no es herida.


Bien, aquí otro fic por parte mío, raro, pero al menos me digne a publicar otro. El título es uno de una historia desenterrada de mi infancia, jamás llegue a usarlo y el título sonaba tan bien…era una cría creativa xD.

Dedicado a: Mein Liebe **LoriKusadashi**, ich liebe dich, amore mio -inserte aquí un corazón enorme-

* * *

El agua es o puede ser tomada como un ser, un ser libre, que fluye a través de los tiempos y los continentes, de manera casi mística diría yo, a través de los océanos, mares, ríos, lagos, dándole vida a todo lo que toca en un efecto de ensueño, nutriendo a las plantas y alentando el comienzo de la vida, animándolo todo con su silencioso arrullo. Incluso los anuncios de los humanos, hechos para engañar, hechos para engañar y que con su suciedad destruyen el aire y desangran la tierra, tienen en eso algo de cierto en sí, el agua es, fue y será vida, sin ella nada sería igual.

Eso en cierta forma se aplica también a nosotros, seres inmortales que tienen en sus manos cientos y miles de vidas, dependemos de otros aún así para poder vivir en paz, al igual que el agua, necesita a los humanos, que sin embargo la perjudican más que ayudarla. Somos perfectamente capaces de conquistar, proteger, de defender, con el poder de dioses y la debilidad de humanos, aún así, o tal vez a causa de esto, tenemos que obedecer a personas que sabemos que sólo empeorarán las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas como prometen, ¿de verdad somos libres? Yo no lo veo así, puede que no lo parezco, pero yo quiero a gente y me desagrada ver como son corrompidos.

Suspiro con los ojos cerrados, adoro estos momentos de tranquilidad en el bosque de los que puedo disfrutar, siempre y cuando haya acabado mi trabajo o tenga el cuidado de escaparme en el momento ideóneo. Adoro poder pensar con claridad y en paz, sin gente molesta y ruidosa a mi alrededor que me lo impida, siempre he odiado el ruido, desde que acababa de ser creado, me deja un mal sabor de boca y una necesidad de escapar inmensa, no es que le tengo miedo, simplemente es algo que no puedo soportar.

Recargo mi cabeza contra el tronco. Me pregunto si podré protegerlos, a mis seres queridos, obviamente no son débiles, si también han sido capaces de sobrellevar el peso de toda una nación entera en sus hombros por años, son fuertes, pero no es en ese aspecto en el que quiero protegerlos, quiero protegerlos como personas, como humanos, que no vean la suciedad que ha corrompido al mundo. A veces pienso que habría sido mejor haber nacido, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos, como un ser que no pensará, que no sintiera, un ser que no tuviera que ver como el mundo es pasado por las manos de los más influyentes y ricos, en lugar de los más honorables y justos, admitámoslo, las "elecciones" están compradas, siempre ganará el que se decida desde el principio, todos son marionetas, manejada spor alguien más, es igual, una pérdida de tiempo. Un ser que no tuviera que ver como las almas de personas realmente admirables se esfuman con el paso de los años y son borradas de la historia como el susurro más tenue.

¿Algún día esto mejorará? Eso es algo que me gustaría ver, aunque sé que es imposible. Vuelvo a soltar un suspiro, esperando liberar con el todos los recuerdos que me gustaría borrar, todos los problemas, toda la hipocresía, todas esas cosas a las cuales tengo que hacer la vista ciega y apretar los dientes sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Me doy cuenta de que de seguro por el tiempo que ya he pasado aquí, ya me habrán echado en falta y que debo regresar, pero no quiero,quiero quedarme aquí para no tener que hacerle frente a mis "hermanos" y a mis superiores con sus discursos del "bienestar para todos", como si no dijeran puras mentiras cada vez que se paran enfrente de una cámara o un micrófono.

Con un último suspiro de frustración, me levantó y sacudo mis ropas, mientras empiezo a caminar hacia aquel edificio grisáceo, se ve un tanto lúgubre, al menos es una de las cosas que se muestran tal y como son en realidad. Tiene un cierto aspecto solitario en contraste con la blanca capa de nieve que lo cubre de todo y que aún cae del cielo en forma de suaves copos. Al menos mi único consuelo es que no tengo que fingir, mi mirada siempre demuestra lo que siento, mi mirada "inexpresiva" es porque a estas alturas casi me es indiferente lo que hagan con el mundo, nada cambiará. Podrá parecer que no tengo emociones, tal vez sea cierto, ¿para que arriesgarme a tener emociones si el mundo entero en el que vivimos e suna completa farsa? Mejor así.

Una vez dentro, como ya me lo esperaba, están Dinamarca, Suecia, Islandia y Finlandia, tan escandalosos como de costumbre. No finjo, nunca lo hago, lo único que disimulo es lo débil y trsite que en estos momentos me siento...como un títere. Sería más fácil si la situación mejorará...

* * *

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi mundo melancólico y depresivo, si llegaron hasta aquí es porque mi fic no es tan aburrido como pensé, si es así, por favor dejen review para hacérmelo saber ^^ siempre es un gusto hablar con el lector.


End file.
